Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Reigns
by JW Version 1
Summary: Sora and company had successfully defeated Ansem and the Heartless...but something went terribly wrong. Now Sora is in trouble and Kairi is the only one who can save him.
1. The New Adventure Begins

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic...so don't be too harsh in reviewing (but do review please). I don't own any of these here characters, they are all owned by Squaresoft or Disney.   
  
This story takes place on the 1 year anniversary of the beginning of the Kingdom Hearts adventure. The first chapter will set up a new adventure (well that IS the name of the chapter after all). Should be plenty of action in chapters to come...and the more reviews I get the faster I can get more chapters out. Also, the first chapter may seem like any other Kairi goes on quest to find Sora fic, but hopefully after chapter 1, it will be very original. Now...onto the story!  
  
  
Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Reigns  
Rated: PG-13 (for later chapters)  
  
Chapter 1 - The New Adventure Begins  
  
It had been one year since the last adventure had begun with the destruction of Destiny Island by the heartless. One year since Sora was transported to Traverse Town where his story began. Sora, along with Donald and Goofy had saved Kairi and locked the heartless behind the Door of Light. All of the worlds destroyed by the heartless had been returned and the princesses of heart. All was right in the world.  
  
Well...maybe not ALL. Sora had yet to return to Destiny Island. While most had anxiously waited on the heroes return, most had already accepted that he would not be back. Most had already returned to their normal daily lives. Kairi was not most people. She sat on the beach every day waiting for her love to return to her. She knew he'd be back. He promised her.   
  
The one-year anniversary of their adventure was like every other day for Kairi. She sat on the beach as the sun rose. She admired the beauty of the red and orange mixing on the surface of the water. She looked off into the horizon, hoping to see a gummi ship carrying her Sora back to her. Selphie, Kairi's perky friend, walked over to where Kairi was sitting and sat down next to her. Selphie put her arm around her friend's shoulders.   
  
"Kairi," Selphie said, "you've got to move on. We all know you loved him, but it really hurts me to see you like this. Come on! Let's go play a game of blitzball with Wakka! Him and Tidus have been talkin' alot of trash. I think we can take 'em!"  
  
Kairi smiled at Selphie's offer, but how could she go play at a time like this. She had to be there to greet Sora with open arms when he returned. "Thanks Selphie," Kairi responded softly, "but I don't feel up to it."  
  
Selpie frowned and hugged Kairi close. "Awwwww, come on. Don't be so down. Suit yourself though, feel free to change your mind."  
  
Selphie stood up and walked away from Kairi. Selphie walked down the beach to where Tidus and Wakka were kicking the blitzball around on the sand. Tidus kicked it in the air to Wakka, but Selphie leaped into the air and caught it. She landed between the two and smiled. "You boys are going down!" Selphie exlaimed.  
  
"What about Kairi?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Nothing's working," Selphie replied, "I don't know what else to do. She's an emotional wreck."  
  
"We've got to think of sumtin' to cheer her up, ya know..." Wakka said.  
  
"I think she's going to have to realize the truth herself." Selpie said. "She's gotta get over it."  
  
The day went on with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka playing together on the beach while Kairi sat on the side continuing to look off in the distance. She soon became very sleepy as the sun began to set. She laid back in the sand and drifted to sleep.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kairi was covered in sand from head to toe. How long had she slept. It was extremely dark outside. She could barely see her own hand infront of her eyes. "Selphie?!" "Tidus?!" "Wakka?!?" There was no answer to her yells. She heard footsteps in the sand.  
  
"Kairi...it's me." A voice said.  
  
Tears began to fill Kairi's eyes. She knew that voice. "SORA!" She ran towards the voice, but she found no one. "Sora! Where are you?!"  
  
"Over here." Sora's voice replied, this time to the left of Kairi. She ran to her left, but once again found no one. "Sora, this isn't funny...where are you?!"   
  
"I'm right here!" Sora replied, this time coming from behind her. Kairi ran to the voice...  
  
"No...here....No...here..." Sora's voice continued to say as Kairi ran in circles, tears streaming from her eyes. She finally dropped to her knees in the sand and screamed. "SSSOOORRRAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
The beach was suddenly fully lit and Sora was standing right infront of Kairi. She reached for him, but her hand went through him. A dark smoke wrapped around Sora and clenched him tight. "KAIRI!!! HELP! HELP ME KAIRI!" Kairi continued to try to grab Sora, but he wasn't really there. Sora was soon engulfed by the darkness. The image disappeared. Kairi was left crying in the sand.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"SSOORRRAAAAA!!!" Kairi screamed as she awoke from her dream. She shot up from the sand and looked around the beach. It was night...everyone had already gone back to their homes. Kairi was left alone on the beach. She wiped away a tear from her eye.  
  
Kairi then remembered her dream. "Sora's in trouble..." she said to herself. Just as she said this, a blast of thunder was heard overhead. It began to pour down raining. Kairi ran off the beach as the storm began to get worse as lightning struck down from the sky. Kairi had to find the nearest place to find shelter. She saw the hole leading to her secret place. She quickly ran to it and climbed in, escaping the storm.  
  
Kairi sat down on the hard rock floor...cold and wet. She knew something was wrong. Sora was in trouble...that dream wasn't just any dream. It was an image that she was meant to see. She closed her eyes, hoping to receive another vision...nothing.  
  
When she reopened her eyes, a door appeared in the cave. "Oh no...that can't be good," she said to herself. She moved to the door, remembering what happened last time a door had appeared there. "Kairi..."  
  
Kairi spun around to see a cloaked figure looking right at her. She looked for a face, but the hood covered the figure perfectly. Nothing but darkness could be seen inside the hood. "Kairi, it's begun again."  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kairi demanded.  
  
"Kairi...you're assumptions are correct, Sora is in trouble. You are the only one who can save him."  
  
"What's going on?" she questioned.  
  
"I can't disclose it all right now. All I can tell you is that your adventure is beginning. The heartless have returned."  
  
"But how? Sora defeated them and sealed them! You're a liar!"  
  
Kairi couldn't listen to the figure any longer. She ran past it and back into the storm. But what she found was more than she could handle. The water in the ocean had turned completely black. Small heartless were running around the beach and a large Darkside creature was emerging from the water. Kairi ran towards her house only to find all the inhabitants of Destiny Island acting very strange.  
  
The people of Destiny Island were all walking slowly towards Kairi. They're eyes were completely dark and a dark smoke surrounded them. She turned around and ran away from them. She ran back towards the secret place, but she was stopped by Selpie, Tidus and Wakka. "What's going on guys? We gotta get out of here!" Kairi told them...but they aren't listening. She realized they too were acting strangely. They all had dark eyes and a dark smoke around them. Tidus brought out his wooden sword and pointed it at Kairi.   
  
Kairi was confused. Were her friends trying to kill her? She backed up and then ran at them. She jumped into the air and grabbed onto a branch. She swung back on the branch and then swung foward, kicking Tidus and Wakka in the face. They both fell to the ground. She dropped back down to the ground. She ran past Selpie and entered her secret place.  
  
The cloaked figure was still there waiting. "Still think I'm a liar?" It asked.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Kairi asked.  
  
"You have been chosen Kairi." The figure said as it pulled a keyblade from inside the cloak. He pointed the keyblade at Kairi. The keyblade disappeared from the cloaked figure's hand and then reappeared in Kairi's. She looked at the keyblade as it glowed in her hands. "Begin your journey to save Sora now..."  
  
The figure pointed towards the door. Kairi turned and pointed the keyblade at the door. A beam went from the keyblade to the keyhole in the door. The door slowly opened up. "I have to go through the door?" Kairi asked, but when she turned back around, the cloaked figure was gone.  
  
The heartless began to flood into the cave. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus also appeared. "We must get her" Tidus said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Yes...the darkness wants her..." Selpie replied also in a monotone voice. Kairi looked at her friends, then at her keyblade and then at the door. She turned and ran for the door. She leapt through the door as it shut behind her.  
  
Well, that's Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review it after reading it so I can know people are reading. Feel free to e-mail me with suggestions at scorpane@hotmail.com. 


	2. A Look Into The Past

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed or e-mailed me with feedback. It was very appreciated. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: A Look Into The Past  
  
Kairi had become the new wielder of the Keyblade and now she had ventured through the door where the Kingdom Hearts adventure began one year ago. But now Kairi had a mission of saving Sora. But where would she go? Where did this door lead?  
  
Kairi found herself looking down from above on a field. It was like she was floating in air. "Is this a dream?" she thought.   
  
"We've been searching for hours," said a familiar obnoxious voice. "this path goes on forever. King Mickey is nowhere to be found!"  
  
"Garsh, I don't know Donald," another familiar voice replied. "I sure am getting tired of walking."  
  
Kairi knew those voices. It was Donald and Goofy. She looked towards the voices and saw the two walking along the path through the field. "Hurry up Sora!" Donald yelled back.  
  
"Sora?!" Kairi thought to herself. She tried to yell down to Donald and Goofy, but she had no voice. "This IS a dream." she thought once again. She then saw the boy she had longed too see for so long. Sora ran up to Donald and Goofy, keyblade in hand.  
  
"Sorry guys, my legs are going to give out on me. How long have we been on this path anyway? It's like it goes on forever. Haven't we passed this bush fifteen times already?"  
  
"I lost track of time. Weeks? Months?" Donald replied.  
  
"But we're stuck here whether we find King Mickey or not. We have no Gummi ship to leave on." Goofy stated.  
  
"We've GOT to find a way out of here! I promised Kairi we would be together again!"  
  
"Oooooh, how sweet." Donald said sarcastically.  
  
"That not funny Donald." Sora said as he looked down at Donald. "Fellas! Fellas!" Goofy said as he separated the two. Just then, the sky grew dark.  
  
"Huh?!" All three heroes said at once. Suddenly, a loud blast was heard and a Gummi Ship came flying through the air and landed near the three. The door to the ship opened.   
  
"Who goes there?" Goofy yelled to the inside of the ship. Leon stepped out from the ship with the gunblade in his right arm. "LEON?!" Donald, Goofy, and Sora said in unison.  
  
"How?" Sora asked. "The barriers were restored when we sealed the heartless."  
  
"Something has gone terribly wrong." Leon said calmly. "There will be time to explain later, right now we need to lock the keyhole here before it's too late!"  
  
"There's a keyhole here?" Sora asked?  
  
"Yes, this planet is empty now, but if we save it from the heartless, it can be used to harbor those who have already lost their worlds. Now hurry, the keyhole is over here."  
  
Leon rushed over to the bush that Sora commented on earlier. Sora and company quickly followed Leon. He used his gunblade to blast the bush out of the way. While he did this, heartless began to rise from the ground. They opened their mouths and released a dark smoke. "HURRY! LOCK THE KEYHOLE!" Leon screamed. The darkness began to wrap around Leon. Sora pointed the keyblade at the keyhole. The light was sent from the keyblade to the keyhole. A bright light emerged from the keyhole as all the heartless began to disappear.  
  
The keyhole vanished, but the darkness that was engulfing Leon had not been destroyed with the other heartless. The black smoke tightened its grip on Leon. "Leon, what do we do?" Sora asked as he watched his friend try to fight off the darkness.  
  
"Save yourselves!" Leon said. "Use the Gummi Ship and go to the Magic Kingdom...King...Mickey......." Leon now found it hard to talk as the smoke began to enter through his mouth. "...will...tell...." Leon dropped to his knees. "Go...NOW!"  
  
Donald and Goofy began to run towards the Gummi Ship, but Sora could not go with his friend like this. Goofy stopped and grabbed Sora. "Come on Sora, we have to go!"  
  
Donald pulled Sora along with him to the Gummi Ship. They boarded it and after a few moments, it took off with the destination of the Magic Kingdom. Now Kairi could see Leon lying on the ground motionless.  
  
It was only a minute later before Leon slowly rose to his feet. His eyes dark and the same black smoke that had been around her friends were now around Leon. This new Dark Leon looked around the empty world and smirked.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Kairi." said a girl's voice. "Kairi? Are you awake?"  
  
Kairi's eyes opened slowly. She saw Aerith looking down at her with wide, gentle eyes. "Oh good, you're okay. I was beginning to get worried."  
  
Kairi shook off her drowsiness and sat up on the bed. "Where am I?" she asked Aerith.  
  
"Traverse Town." Aerith responded. "The Traverse Inn to be exact. I found you in the alley. You must've come by a door."  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you live in Hallow Bastion?"  
  
"Yes, but with the return of the Heartless, Cloud brought me here. He said I'd be safer here. Don't see how though, the heartless are just as likely to come here as they are Hallow Bastion. Cloud said he had some answers to get...so who knows where he is now."  
  
"It's good to see you again Aerith. I had the strangest dream..."  
  
Kairi was interrupted in telling Aerith about her dream by a loud crashing sound from outside the hotel room. A scream was heard from an inn worker. The door to Kairi and Aerith's room was blasted down. Standing in the doorframe was the Dark Leon.  
  
"Leon? What are you doing?" Aerith asked.  
  
"HAND OVER THE KEYBLADE" The Dark Leon said in a very deep voice that was not of his own.   
  
"Leon! What has gotten into you?!" Aerith ran at him, but Leon grabbed her and tossed her into a chest. Aerith dropped to the floor. Several small heartless slowly appeared from the ground.  
  
"ATTACK HER! GET THE KEYBLADE"   
  
The creatures ran and leaped at Kairi. She grabbed her keyblade. She had never done anything like this before, so she shut her eyes and just took swings in the air. She managed to slice through every heartless. "Stay back!" she yelled at Dark Leon.  
  
Leon darted towards Kairi with the gunblade. Kairi rolled out of the way to safety. Leon turned to her and swung his gunblade, but Kairi used the keyblade to defend herself from it. She kicked him in the stomach causing Leon doubled over from the pain and Kairi raised the keyblade into the air.  
  
"Wait....Kairi!" Aerith said, fighting off her pain. "You can't hurt him. It's not really Leon...there has to be another way!"  
  
Kairi backed off as Leon stood back up. He smirked and began to walk towards Kairi. "HAND IT OVER!"  
  
Kairi quickly ran out of room to back up and found herself back against the wall. She closed her eyes and pointed the keyblade at Dark Leon. To her surprise, the keyblade emitted a white beam the connected with Leon's chest. The dark smoke around Leon vaporized. The entire room glowed with a bright light. The light slowly went away and Leon was left lying facedown on the floor of the room.  
  
Aerith slowly got to her feet. She stumbled over to Leon and crouched over him. "He's alive. Looks like whatever that smoke was is gone now." Aerith carefully rolled the fallen Leon onto his back and placed both hands on his chest. She focused in on her healing powers and her hands began to glow with a white light. The light began to flow over Leon's body until he was fully healed.  
  
Kairi, still in shock over what had just transpired, made her way over to the bed and sat down. She began to talk to herself. "I don't think I can handle this...it's too much...so...it wasn't just a dream?"   
  
Aerith helped Leon back up to his feet. "Ow...what a headache." Leon said as he rubbed his head.   
  
Aerith looked Leon in the eye and said, "Leon, I think I speak for Kairi when I say...what the Hell is going on?!"  
  
"Well...."  
  
Author's Note: Well that's all for Chapter 2. The plot is slowly unfolding for our hero, Kairi. The next chapter should reveal more about the new powers of the heartless. And more about Kairi's vision and will there be more visions to come? Please review, and remember all suggestions can be sent to my e-mail (check first chapter or my bio.) 


	3. A Deal With Darkness

Author's Note: Well, it's time for Chapter 3. I want to thank Princess of Fate for her pointers. I went back and made what changes I could find on the first 2 chapters. Now I'll try to not make those mistakes to begin with.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Deal With Darkness  
  
  
Kairi was questioning her decision to take part in this quest. She wasn't the warrior that Sora was. She could barely take out those small heartless that had come with the Dark Leon. How could she face the stronger heartless to come?  
  
"Leon, I think I speak for Kairi when I say...what the Hell is going on?!"  
  
Aerith's gentle yet demanding voice brought Kairi back to reality. Leon began to explain the situation. "Well, I really don't know that much about what's going on. I do know that the heartless are back and..."  
  
"No kidding," Kairi said sarcastically. It wasn't because she was bitter at Leon, but she was bitter at herself for getting into such a bind.   
  
"Uh, yeah," Leon continued, "but now the heartless not only are stronger, but they also have the ability to possess not just people with darkness in their hearts. That would explain why I was after you Kairi. I'm sorry about that."  
  
Leon's explanation reminded Kairi of her dream she had after leaving Destiny Island. "Leon, by any chance were you possessed after finding Sora?"  
  
"...Yes, how did you know?"  
  
Kairi's eyes grew wide. "Am I really able to see into the past," she thought, "I better not tell Aerith or Leon that...they'll probably think I'm crazy. I'm going to need all the help I can get to save Sora."  
  
"Kairi? You okay?" Aerith's soothing voice once again brought Kairi back to reality from her thoughts.  
  
"Um, yeah. I guess it was just a lucky guess Leon." Kairi said to explain her earlier question. "What else do you know about the heartless? How did they escape from the door of light?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. King Mickey sent me off to find Sora, not giving me many details. He just explained to me what I told you. However, there is one person I know will know more than I do."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cloud. He was with King Mickey, so he should know more about what's going on. Aerith, where is Cloud?"  
  
"When he came back from the Magic Kingdom, he said he had some answers to get. He left me here and then said he also had some revenge he wanted to get." Aerith replied.  
  
"Revenge? I know where he is." Leon said. "Kairi, you come with me, we're going to the Coliseum. Aerith, you better stay here."  
  
"Why?" she demanded not wanting to be left alone again.  
  
"Because I wouldn't want to upset Cloud." Leon said with a smirk. With that, he looked over at Kairi who was still a little unsure about this quest. "Don't worry Kairi, we'll find Sora."  
  
Leon's voice was pleasantly reassuring to Kairi. She looked up from where she sat on the hotel bed to see the genuineness in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile. She got up from the bed as Leon turned and left the room. "Good luck," Aerith said with care as Kairi began to leave the room.  
  
"Thanks, I think I'm gonna need it!"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Deep in the darkest place within the Coliseum, a man sat in the corner with his long, deadly Masamune sword in both hands. He was reflecting on his last battle with a pathetic fool who thought he could defeat him. The poor boy ended up covered in a pool of his own blood, begging him to stop the pain. He laughed at weaklings like that boy.   
  
While he was brooding in the corner, the dark room suddenly got darker as black smoke filled the room. This all went unnoticed by the warrior, until a deep voice spoke from the adjacent corner of the room. "Sephiroth," the voice said.  
  
Sephiroth looked up from where he was sitting and lifted up the Masamune. "Who dares to disturb me?"  
  
"Sephiroth, the darkness in your heart is like none I have ever felt. You have pure evil running throughout your veins."  
  
Sephiroth slowly rose to his feet, his eyes directly on a figure that's covered completely by the darkness. "What's your point?"  
  
"What would you say if I told you that I could take your power and make you stronger than you ever have been before?"  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Allow the darkness of the heartless enter you. You will experience power beyond your wildest dreams. I know you want it...and the darkness wants you too. It's a match made in Hell."  
  
Sephiroth stood silently, thinking over an offer that seemed to good to be true. With such power, he would be able to get revenge on the one person who had ever been stronger than he was. He remembered the poor boy in the pool of his own blood, except this time he replaced the image of the boy with the image of Cloud. For the first time in years, Sephiroth smiled. "It's a deal."  
  
The figure began to laugh as the smoke of the darkness filled the room once again and began to surround Sephiroth.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Leon and Kairi exited their Gummi Ship and walked towards the Coliseum. What they found outside the Coliseum were thousands of people all crowded around the front gates. Most of them looked like warriors, but what were they all doing outside?  
  
"Excuse me," Leon asked one person, "what's going on?"  
  
"That short freak ain't lettin' us in!" the man replied enthusiastically. "Some kinda commotion goin' on in there."  
  
"Cloud..." Leon said softly to himself. "Come on Kairi, we going in."  
  
Leon ran through the crowd, pushing people out of the way as he went. Kairi, however, found if more difficult for her to make her way through. "Pardon me...excuse me..." she said as she slowly worked her way past person after person.   
  
Leon ran up to the door of the Coliseum and pounded on it. The door slowly opened and Philoctetes appears at the door. "Good, Leon, you've gotta help us out here. We got a tournament to do! We can't do a tournament with those two going at each other."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Leon said as Kairi finally makes it through the crowd and up the stairs to the door. She doubles over from exhaustion. "Man...people...here...sure...are...rude..."  
  
"Yeah, well get used to it kid." Philoctetes said. Kairi straightened back up and began to follow Leon through the doors, but Phil stopped here. "Not so fast kiddo, where do you think your going?"  
  
"It's ok Phil, she's with me," Leon said.  
  
"Wow Leon, I didn't realize you liked 'em so young."  
  
Kairi responded to Philoctetes's comment with a nice hard smack across the face. Phil rubbed his face where she slapped him. "Stronger than I thought...that stings."  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Phil, she's here to help."  
  
"Well, then right this way miss." he said as he let Kairi enter the Colisseum. Phil quickly got the door shut before the anxious crowd got a chance to rush in. Leon and Kairi quickly ran into the stadium where they saw Cloud, sword drawn, face to face with Sephiroth. Leon and Kairi immediately noticed the black smoke around Sephiroth's body.  
  
"I know what you did to Tifa. I'm going to avenge her death!" Cloud said with feeling.  
  
Sephiroth smirked. "Who said that she's dead."  
  
"AAAAARRGGHH!" Cloud screamed as he swung his sword at Sephiroth. Sephiroth easily blocked Cloud's sword with the Masamune. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me!"  
  
Kairi and Leon stood at the entrance to the stadium, watching everything transpire. "If Sephiroth is possessed by the heartless, then how come he still speaks with his same voice? You spoke with a much lower voice." Kairi whisped to Leon.  
  
"...I don't know," Leon replied. "But right now Cloud needs our help!"  
  
Leon and Kairi ran over to where Cloud and Sephiroth were fighting. Cloud saw the two out of the corner of his eye. "Go away! This is my battle!"  
  
"You can't beat him alone Cloud!" Leon yelled. "It looks like he has some help!"  
  
Sephiroth, using his right hand to hold the Masamune and keep Cloud's sword from slashing his skin pointed his left hand at Kairi and Leon. His hand began to glow a fiery red. Before anyone could react to Sephiroth's powering up, a small fireball shot from his hand with a path heading straight towards Kairi.  
  
"KAIRI! LOOK OUT!" Leon screamed as he shoved her out of the way and took the fireball to the chest. The impact sent Leon flying across the stadium and he crashed into the bleachers.  
  
"Leave my friends out of this," Cloud said as he drew his sword back. He then began to frantically swing his sword in rage at Sephiroth. But he was never able to connect because Sephiroth was just too fast and was always able to block.   
  
"All I have to do...is aim the keyblade...and I can beat Sephiroth myself," Kairi said to herself as the battle ensued between Cloud and Sephiroth. Sephiroth grew tired of blocking Cloud, and decided to take control of the fight. He forcefully swung the Masamune so that it collided with Cloud's sword, knocking it out of Cloud's hand. The sword flew into the air and flipped several times before coming down and sticking straight into the ground next to where Kairi stood.  
  
"Yipes!" she screamed as she jumped away from the sword. Cloud ran and tackled Sephiroth to the ground. The Masamune was sent to the ground as well with the impact from Cloud. Cloud began to punch away at Sephiroth's face, but Sephiroth seemed to enjoy the beating he was receiving. He put his hand in Cloud's face. Sephiroth focused his energy and shot a blast of lightning into Cloud's face. Cloud rolled off of Sephiroth and held his face in pain.  
  
"Now's my chance!" Kairi said as she closed her eyes and pointed the keyblade at Sephiroth. "I hope this works."  
  
Sephiroth slowly climbed to his feet and looked down at Cloud. He laughed and then proceeded to give Cloud an extremely hard kick to the ribs. "Pathetic," he said.   
  
Just as Kairi had hoped, the keyblade emitted a white beam that went straight for Sephiroth. However, Sephiroth turned around in time to see the beam coming. He quickly did a back flip out of the way just as the beam was about the hit him. He picked up the Masamune and looked at Kairi. She opened her eyes, hoping that her plan had worked...but her greatest fear came true when she saw Sephiroth still standing and looking directly at her.  
  
Sephiroth wiped off the small trace of blood from his lip. Kairi stood where she was, frozen with fear. Suddenly, Sephiroth teleported away from where he stood in the center of the room. Kairi desperately spun around looking for where Sephiroth went. She finally spotted him in the far left corner of the room.  
  
"SIN HARVEST!"  
  
  
Author's Note: *Gulp* The Sin Harvest, not good news for Kairi! Will this newer, stronger Sephiroth get the best of our heros? And what was this mention of Tifa? What role does her past play in the story? Hopefully these questions will keep you interested in the next chapter! And as always, review and suggest! 


End file.
